


Blood

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Series: THoBHC Week 2017 Prompts [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood, Family, Gen, Gore, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: A ghost attack has left Danny hospitalized and in need of a blood transfusion.Jazz feels so helpless.Takes place after D-Stabilized and before Phantom Planet.Written for day one of The Horror of Butch Hartman's Creations Week 2017: Fright/Blood





	Blood

Jazz Fenton was sitting beside her brother’s hospital bed, rubbing her fingers over the back of his pale, veined hand. She had to be careful not to disturb the IV that was inserted into the paper thin flesh.

Neither Tucker or Sam seemed to know exactly how it happened, but Danny had been mauled by-something. That much was clear. There had been a gaping hole in his left side, raw and ragged. Bloody and chewed upon. Jazz had caught a glimpse of something spilling out the side of him, long and glistening, before her churning stomach and stinging eyes forced her to look away. Her baby brother. This was her baby brother! 

She knew that Danny avoided doctors and hospitals, they all knew that he would have asked them not to take him. Her brother was afraid of what would happen. Of what the doctors would do when they discovered he wasn’t human, who they would tell. In the end, not one of them had a better idea. 

Tucker and Sam let Jazz make the final call. She was family, after all. 

Drip, drip  
. Beep, beep.

Now here Danny was, laying on the drab white hospital bed. His wound was sanitized, stitches where made. But Danny had lost blood. A lot of blood. He needed a transfusion. The doctors were predictably baffled when his blood matched no type known to the medical community. It had been tested again. Questions were asked that her parents did not know the answers to.

In the end, it had been decided that a type O negative blood transfusion would be the best route, and as luck would have it, that was Jazz’s type. She had recovered from the procedure already. 

She wasn’t supposed to be out of bed yet, but the on-duty nurse, a young man by the name of Joey, had turned a blind eye out of sympathy. Jazz had to be closer to him, to hold his hand. She had to talk to and watch over her amazing, heroic, could-possibly-be-dying brother.  
No. She couldn’t think like that. Danny couldn’t be dying. The blood transfusion she gave him would work.

Now only time would tell if her gift would work. If her blood would save her brother’s life, or poison him. Would telling his secret even help at this point? Would it help? Jazz just held her brother’s hand. 

“What should I do, little brother? What can I do?”  
He looked almost peaceful in his medically induced sleeping state. Jazz yawned. She supposed she could just rest her eyes for a little bit.

“Miss! Miss! You have to wake up!”  
Jazz awoke to a nurse pulling her up and off of Danny. His grip on her arm was firm, but gentle. The nurse’s gray-blue eyes were filled with compassion.

“I’m sorry, hon, but you have to leave the room. Your brother’s having a bad reaction to the transfusion.” His voice was even and understanding, and Jazz logically knew she should listen to the nurse, but-

The noise from the heart monitor was harsh and erratic, pale sweaty body arching and convulsing. What was happening to Danny? This was all her fault. The normally calm and rational young woman had to be practically dragged, screaming and tears streaming down her face, from the hospital room.

What could she do? 

Her blood didn’t work. O negative was considered the universal donor. It was supposed to be compatible with every human blood type. If only her brother was all human. Or she was half ghost. Again, this time in the waiting room, Jazz found her exhaustion get the best of her, and she cried herself to sleep. 

When she woke up this time, it was to Nurse Joey’s smiling face. 

“Guess what? I have some wonderful news about your brother you might want to hear.”  
Wonderful news? Jazz snapped upright, a wary grin already forming on her lips. 

“We found a compatible donor. They are both in recovery now, but Danny is doing great. He is expected to make a full recovery. His blood mutation really must be some sort of a genetic condition.”

There was time for all that? Joey must have let Jazz sleep a long time. But recovery? That was great news! Only…

“Genetic? Like runs in the family? Who was the donor?”

Joey grimaced slightly. “You are family, so I guess its okay to tell you, but I’m sure they’ll want to see you, so I’ll just show you.”  
Jazz followed the nurse out of the door, and down the brightly lit hallway.  
“You know,” Joey said conversationally, “Your brother has your brother has got himself some amazing friends.”  
Of course Sam and Tucker were behind this. What did they do? How could they have possibly found?  
Joey led the way into the recovery room, where a black haired, blue-eyed young teenager girl lay.  
“Luckily, your cousin Danielle has the same blood type and mutation. It really must be genetic.”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally inserted my brother Joey into this fic. He’s in nursing school, and one of the most empathetic and kind people I know


End file.
